(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of amplification of nucleic acids. Specifically, nucleic acid amplification using clamp oligonucleotides.
(2) Description of Related Art
There are a variety of methods for the amplification of nucleic acids known to those skilled in the art. Providing a method for the selectively capturing a target nucleic acid present in a sample can be useful for purifying, amplifying and/or detecting that specific target. The present invention provides methods for capturing specific nucleic acid targets for further manipulation, including amplification and sequencing.